children_of_thefandomcom-20200214-history
Abigail
"Sammy, I'm your best friend. You can talk to me about anything." ''-Abigail while talking to Sammy in Chapter 8, The Big Finale'' Abigail is a dead child in Children of The Nightshift. She's the one who possesses Bonnie the Bunny, the animatronic guitarist in the Fazbear Band. Appearance Abigail is meant to look like Bonnie the Bunny, the animatronic she possesses, so less people get confused about which animatronics the dead children possess. She has maroon eye contacts over her hazel eyes, and she has long, purple hair. Her hair is put up in pigtails held up by red hair-ties with huge red bows on them. She wears a purple shirt with Bonnie the Bunny's face on it, which lacks in detail. She also wears a dark purple skirt, long, white socks, and black dress shoes. Personality Abigail's personality, unlike her appearance, has nothing to do with how Bonnie the Bunny behaves in Five Nights at Freddy's. Abigail is sweet, kind, and polite like Rebecca, which is why she gets the most attached to her in Chapter 1, Best Friends. However, her anger is also like Rebecca's. When she's angry, she practically explodes. This is proven when Timothy makes fun of Sammy for being in love with Abigail in Chapter 5, Lovely Shenanigans. Abigail didn't know that Sammy was in love with her, so she punched Timothy right where he was stabbed when he died. He cried until Carolyn healed him hours later. However, her sweetness is constantly proven throughout the story. Close to the end of Chapter 2, The Game, Abigail is the only one who doesn't want Rebecca to die at first. Whenever Sammy gets nervous throughout the story, Abigail says, "It's okay, Sammy. I'm you best friend! You can talk to me about anything." Trivia -After everyone makes it out of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza in Chapter 8, The Big Finale, Sammy comes up to Abigail and confesses his love to her. From then on, the creator plans to have Abigail and Sammy be a loving couple for the rest of the series. -Abigail is Bonnie the Bunny's biggest fan, explaining why she's gotten eye contacts, dyed her hair, and dresses in purple a lot just to look like him. -Before Sammy confesses to Abigail in Chapter 8, The Big Finale, Abigail and Sammy were best friends. The creator originally intended to keep it that way until she realized how cute Abigail and Sammy were together. -Abigail used to be 5 years old instead of 8, but after the creator wanted Abigail and Sammy to be together, she changed her age to 8 years old so she could be around Sammy's age, 9 years old. -Abigail's fate was quite a major one. She had her feet cut off, then had her heart ripped out of her chest. -The reason the creator had Abigail and Sammy's hearts carved out and hidden by the murderer was because, "Their hearts will always be together." -Abigail's voice actor is the creator's close friend from school, FoxLight Gaming. FoxLight may also be the voice actor for a Children of the Nightshift 2: The Newcomers character.